origin_etherealfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities of Tethys
Tethys, although a land of division, is noted for having a fairly uniform religious system. The history of the modern religion in Tethys dates back to the rule of the Age of the Elves, during the eight-century long rule of the Eluvani. Their religion was adopted by the lands they controlled, and spread throughout the rest of the continent. Only the Orcs rejected Eluvani tradition, and instead adopted their own. The Orcish have fought ceaselessly to convert members of the Eluvani Circle to their Pantheon, but despite their efforts, the Eluvani Circle has remained the generally accepted one. Only the Orcs and the Goblins have fully accepted the Orcish religion, which is predominated by war-themed practices. This is in contrast to the Eluvani religion which emphasizes exercise of the mind, and reaching attonement through will of mind and determination over the brute strength of the more savage races. Eluvani Circle The Eluvani Circle consists of ten primary dieties, and twelve minor ones. The Eluvani valued strength of mind and the determination needed for effort, and their gods, as such, reflect this. Major Dieties *'Kya'- King of the Gods; Chief Diety of the Eluvani; and God of Magic, Thought, Light, Compassion, and Determination *'Kallisto'- God of Iron, Craftsmanship, Fire and Mountains; Chief Diety of the Dwarves - Spiked Chain favored weapon. *'Vaeli'- Goddess of Nature, Weather, and the Harvest *'Leria'- Goddess of the Sun and Spring *'Luon'- God of the Moon and Autumn *'Kylim'- God of Meditation, Music, Literature, Poetry, and Medicine. *'Safil'- Goddess of the Home, Summer, and Cooking *'Osil'- God of Travel, Birds, the Roads. *'Tava'- Goddess of the Earth *'Kainil'- God of Life and Death, the Afterlife, and Winter Minor Dieties *'Pavem'- God of Trees, Animals *'Varal'- God of Rivers *'Lvarin'- God of the Sea *'Revil'- God of Spiritual Guidance *'Kasha'- Goddess of Doors and New Places *'Faran'- God of Rain *'Frelin'- God of Snow *'Maselin'- God of War, Battle, Strategy *'Maril'- Goddess of Friendship, Community *'Toren'- God of Strength of Will and Body *'Valis'- God of Health *'Salia'- Goddess of the Wind Orcish Pantheon The Orcs, being a nation of people constantly at war, have naturally reflected this in their worship. Their gods reflect strength and battle, as well as gruesome and violent acts which the Orcs hold to be acts of strength and honor to the Orcish. Their religion is guided by three overarching tenants #Strength of Body is Strength of Spirit #Band with the strong, for it only makes you stronger. #Eliminate the weak, for they provide no benefit. The Orcish Pantheon is smaller than the Eluvani Circle, consisting of only three major dieties and seven minor ones. Major Dieties *'Grolash'- Commander of the Gods, God of Strength and Battle. Chief Diety of the Orcs *'Kurmush'- God of Cunning, Hunting, Predators *'Lorbak'- God of Pillage Chief Diety of the Goblins. Minor Dieties *'Rumok'- God of Strategy *'Wrathgar'- God of Siege and Machines of War *'Kugh'- God of the Axe *'Vaghk'- God of Magic and the Sword *'Oghru'- God of the Tribal Bond *'Lokug'- God of Luck, Rivers, and Travel *'Muguh'- God of Life and Death